True Hanna Friendships
by Away with the Faires
Summary: Zinda fanfic, and Georgie Zoe's long lost adoptive daughter. it tells the story of the ups and downs of all 3 girls and deals with the happy times as well as the sad times. but will Zoe and Linda stay friends and how will Georgie fit into the girls gang of Holby ED?
1. Chapter 1

True Hanna friends

Chapter 1

It was busy in the ED and things were about to get a whole lot worse.

Nick was in charge, "Right, Evening everyone, I know it's busy this evening but things are about to get a lot worse", Nick was informing the team who were all in cubicles,

"But I can't get worse, surely, we're at breaking point", Zoe laughed slightly and looked at Nick smiling

"Well, St. James are closing their ED, and their sending all admission's here", Nick looked around at the disappointed team who chatted between themselves,

"I thought I was going to have an early get away from this place", Linda moaned and lent her head on her left hand, looked at Zoe who only laughed,

"We all want that on a Friday night Linda", Zoe stands and laughs at her best friend.

Zoe and Linda were working in resus that night together, and Zoe and Linda walked towards Resus from cubicles,

"I'm glad Nick put us together, I never like resus on my own", Linda looked worried at Zoe,

"Don't worry, we can help each other out", Zoe linked arms and laughed with Linda who both smiled at each other,

"Yeah, thanks Zoe", Linda smiled at Zoe and they both went into resus.

Linda was happy and relaxed treating a minor patient for a head wound when a cardiac arrest patient came into resus and Zoe needed Linda's help.

"Linda, I need you", Zoe was putting gloves on and listening to Jeff giving her the information,

"Um, ok", Linda smiled nervously and followed Zoe but was unsure,

"Unknown female, involved in an RTC, possible broken pelvis and lower legs, found unconscious at scene, Ok right, can we lift across, one, two three, thanks Zoe", Jeff smiles and left,

"Right, can I have a b c's, and cross match 6 units of blood please Linda", Zoe listened to the patient's chest,

"Here you go", Linda handed Zoe the drugs, then Zoe looked concerned,

"Reduced breath sounds on the left, we need a chest drain in now", Zoe stopped listening and began preparing the chest drain,

"Zoe, SATS are dropping", Linda was looking at the monitor

"OK, it's proberly the pelvis, she's bleeding out internally, can I have the fast-scanner please", Zoe was about to check for a bleed wen the patient got worse,

!Zoe, there's no pulse", Linda stood and looked at Zoe,

"No, she's lost out-put, dam, Linda starts compressions", Zoe looked at Linda and she lent with her hands on the bed looking down, almost praying that something would show on the monitor,

Linda was getting tired after 10 minutes and there was still no response from the female patient,

"Alright Linda, I'll take over", Zoe came around and starting compressions, with Linda standing next to her,

Charlie heard what was going on and come over to assist,

"Zoe, How's she doing?", Charlie checked for a pulse

"Not good, Linda, try adrenaline", Zoe, still compressing, Linda gave the drugs and then Charlie and Zoe exchanged the look that no one wants to see.

"Charlie, anything?", Zoe looked at him, then Linda looked at Zoe,

"She has to be alright", Linda was about to start compressions again, pushing her way past Zoe,

"Linda, she's gone", Zoe stopped her, but Linda began to have tears in her eyes,

Linda ran out of resus, Zoe spoke, "time of death, 1:25am",

Zoe stood and looked at Charlie,

"Is Linda alright?", Charlie covered the female with a cloth,

"I don't know, I'll go and see her, can you look after things in here Charlie, I think something's going on", Zoe began to walk out of resus, leaving Charlie in charge of the team,

Linda bumped into Nick on her way out of the department,

"Linda!", Nick shouted as Linda as she ran past,

Zoe came around the corner, "Nick, it's OK", Zoe past,

"Is Linda alright?", Nick said

"I don't know, I'm going to try and find out", Zoe was talking and walking at the same time, in the direction Linda had ran off, outside ED,

Tess was outside and wondering back in when Linda went past,

"Linda", Tess looked concerned, Linda ran off towards the beaches with Zoe catching up behind,

"Tess, I've got this, Linda! Linda! Wait", Zoe was hurrying in the direction of the benches and found Linda crying,

"Zoe, please, don't", Linda was sitting on the bench on the corner near the pub, Zoe stood next to her best friend who was crying,

"Linda, I only want to make sure your OK", Zoe said softly and sat next to Linda,

"I'm OK", Linda looked away and wiped her tears away, then looked at Zoe,

"I know you knew that patient", Zoe held Linda's hand,

"It was one of Britney's friends, she's so kind", Linda held Zoe's hand tighter and cried again,

"What was her name, we need to call her parents and tell them what happened", Zoe half smiled at Linda who lent on her best friend's shoulder,

"Rose Smithy is her name, her parents will be on my phone", she handed her phone to Zoe who took it,

"Thank you, now, come on, I'll buy you a drink, on me, but no alcohol mind", Zoe smiled and this made Linda smile,

Zoe and Linda both walked into ED, and Zoe saw someone familiar,

They both walked into the staff room,

"Evening Dr Hanna", Georgie was stood in the staff room and putting her things in her locker,

"Hello stranger, what are you doing here?", Zoe gave Georgie a big hug,

"Well, I needed a placement for work experience for medical training and Nick said I could come here, is that OK?", Georgie and Zoe looked at each other with happiness,

"Yeah, of course it is, Oh I've missed you so much", Zoe hugged Georgie, then realised Linda was stood behind wondering what was going on,

"Zoe?", Linda said with a frown on her face,

"Oh, Sorry Linda, this is Georgie Hanna, my adoptive daughter", Zoe smiled,

"Hello Linda, I'm Georgie, it's nice to finally meet you", Georgie came over and shook Linda's hand and smiled,

"You never said anything to me about adopting Zoe", Linda was laughing but still looked confused,

"Well, it was a long time ago", Zoe giggled,

"I'm 20, and Zoe first fostered me when I was 12, so it's been a while, but I'm back for good now", Georgie smiled,

Nick came in, "Dr Hanna",

"Yes", Zoe and Georgie both looked at him,

"Haha, I mean Georgie, there's an incoming ETA 1 minute", Georgie smiled, then looked confused, as if she'd lost something,

"Missing something?", Zoe handed her, her stethoscope,

"Here, have mine for the night", Zoe smiled and Linda too,

"Your honoured, not even I've ever been allowed to have Zoe's stethoscope for more than one second", Linda got a drink and giggled,

"Thank you Zoe, see you later", Georgie left and went with Charlie,

"So, you're a Mum then", Linda was laughing, who was stood against the cupboards by the sink,

"Yeah, I've missed her so much Linda", Zoe smiled to herself and looked at the door where Georgie had left,

Linda went quiet and didn't say a word, Zoe being Zoe Hanna, noticed,

"Linda, you OK?", Zoe could see tears,

Linda put her cup in the sink, smiled and walked back to work.

That night in the ED, Zoe looked everywhere for her best friend, but she couldn't be found, Zoe didn't know what to do, her best friend had vanished and her long lost daughter had returned.

Zoe left the ED and went home feeling very confused, until she got a phone call from someone she knew well.


	2. Chapter 2

True Hanna friendships

Chapter 2

Zoe was driving home, thinking about Linda, why she had suddenly run off like this and not told anyone. She hoped that nothing nasty had happened to her best friend in the whole world. As she drove through the dark and wondered her phone rang,

"Hello, Zoe Hanna", she pulled over,

"Zoe", a girl answered the phone,

"Linda, is everything alright, I…", Zoe was about to speak when she was interrupted,

"Zoe I need your help, I'm in a house on Private gates estate", Linda was crying,

"Ok, Hang on, stay calm, I'm on my way", Zoe hung up, started her Audi TT and drove to find Linda.

Back in cubicles, Tess was worried about Linda,

"Nick, How's Linda, I can't find her anywhere", Tess said

"I'm not sure, Zoe was looking into it", Nick's concerned face came on,

"Ok, thank you, let me know if you hear anything", Tess smiled

"Will do", Nick gathered some papers and matched off to a meeting.

"LINDA, LINDA, It's Zoe", she was walking down the street after parking her car a little off,

Zoe took her phone out her pocket and dialled her best friends number,

"Please answer Linda", she was talking to herself,

There was no answer, but she could hear a ring tone in the distance, towards the back of a house. Zoe saw a gate was open leading to the back garden and entered. Scared and unsure, she knew she had to help her friend.

"Linda are you there", Zoe was constantly talking, trying to find where she was hiding. The ringtone was coming from behind a dust bin. Zoe searched around and found Linda's belonging. She stood up confused and beginning to panicked when she noticed the back door of the house was ajar, she ventured in.

"Oowwoo", Zoe nearly stepped on blood marked on the floor,

It was dark, but enough light shone for her to see, Zoe wasn't sure what she saw,

"Who are you", a man was stood in the kitchen doorway, medium in build, but had a face of anger,

"Is Linda Andrews here?", Zoe was speechless

"Why do you want to know?", the man came closer, almost into Zoe's face,

"Because I believe she's in trouble, don't get yourself into any more trouble", Zoe could tell Linda was in there because her things were outside and the man was holding her jumper,

The man suddenly knelt down and cried on the floor,

"She couldn't save my daughter",

"It's ok, just tell me where she is please", Zoe was insistence and needed to know, and fast,

"Upstairs in the bedroom", the man looked at Zoe, "I'm sorry, I'm Michael, Rose's Dad", Michael moved and let Zoe pass.

Zoe ran straight past him, up the stairs,

"Linda, it's Zoe. Linda", Zoe was calling her friend, knowing she could be unconscious, Zoe heard someone and opened the door of the bedroom, Zoe noticed Linda in the corner and rushed to her aid,

"LINDA",

"Zoe", Linda flung herself straight into Zoe's arms, sobbing.

"It's going to be alright, what happened, did he do anything to you", Zoe took her coat off and wrapped Linda in it, she had no jumper,

"He…..He hit me, nothing else", Linda was crying and being helped by Zoe,

"Ok, come on, with me, Come back to work with me", Zoe smiled at Linda and tucked some hair behind Linda's ear. Her friend stood up in pain,

"take it easy", Zoe held a hand on Linda's back to support her,

"Just get me out of here please", Linda looked at Zoe and they both smiled.

Zoe helped Linda into the car and they drove back to ED,

"Nick, Tess, I could do with some help over here please", Zoe and Linda came walking, or more like hobbling into ED.

"Linda", Nick came over and carried Linda to Resus,

"Nick be careful, she has several cuts to her face, suspected broken ribs and she'll need a CT scan", Zoe was talking and walking with Nick as Linda was taken into resus,

"Zoe, what happened?", Tess was worried and whispered to Zoe while Linda was being treated,

"I found her in the house of the young girl Rose, one of Linda's patience, she's been beaten by the father", Zoe and Tess were shocked at what had happened,

"Zoe, I want Zoe", Linda was getting distressed,

"It's OK, just relax, I'm not going anywhere", Zoe rushed over and held Linda's hand.

"We'll be sending you for a CT scan Linda, it shouldn't be too long now", Nick was checking her cuts on her head which were bleeding down her face,

"Linda, it's Ok", Zoe was reassuring her best friend, she placed a swob on Linda's face. Zoe smiled and Linda began to calm down.

After Linda had, had her scan, she was transferred to cubicles,

Zoe was on the phone opposite Linda's cubicle, so they could see each other,

"Hello, can I speak to the police please, it's regarding an assault", Zoe was on the phone, "Ok, you're sending someone, thank you bye bye", Zoe put the phone down and headed to see Linda

"Linda", Zoe smiled as she walked in,

"UUmm", her eyes were closed,

"Linda", Zoe sat on the bed and giggled",

"What?!", Lind woke up,

"Sorry to wake you, but I've called the police to come and speak to you, about what happened", Zoe half smiled and looked at Linda's face,

"Am I in trouble?", Linda's tears fell

"No, no, not at all, you know when someone has an assault the police have to be informed", Zoe held Linda's arms,

"It was my fault though, Rose dying, I should have said something when I noticed it", Linda looked into Zoe's eyes,

"Linda, What are you talking about", Zoe gave her concerned frown,

Linda's head went down and cried some more.

"Linda?", Zoe was worried, for both her best friend and Rose,

"Rose told me about her father being abusive and how he's always very controlling, and she showed me the bruises. She died because of the abuse", Linda was breathless and shaky

"Linda, she told you, that means she trusted you and I trust you that you made the right decision. Rose's death wasn't your fault", Zoe saw Linda calm down and held her close,

"Come on, come here you", Zoe hugged Linda,

"Thank you Zoe, it probably sounds silly", Linda's head was on Zoe's shoulder,

"no, no it doesn't, I'm just glad you're alright, even Nick was asking about you", Zoe smiled

Linda broke from Zoe, "Nick, concerned about me", she frowned at the thought,

"Yes, Nick carried you in remember?", Zoe smiled and giggled slightly,

"Yeah, I remember", Linda smiled, then they had a visitor.


	3. Chapter 3

True Hanna Friendships

Chapter 3

Nick opened the curtain of the cubicle where Zoe and Linda were,

"How you feeling Nurse Andrews?", Nick came in and smiled at the girls as he was glad they were both alright,

"Better, thanks Mr Jordan", Linda weakly smiled and looked at him,

"Please, call me Nick", Nick smiled, then looked at Zoe,

"How about you all come around mine tonight?", changing the conversation to distract Linda, smiling looking at Nick that in an exciting way,

"Oh Yes please Zoe, Nick can you come too. Oh please", Linda protested in front of the two consultants,

Zoe and Nick weren't too sure,

"Well, all her obs are fine and I'm happy to discharge her", Zoe thought about it and then both girls looked at Nick, smiles on their faces.

"OK, I don't see why not", Nick's face turned from a thought of worry to a smile, which made Linda very happy.

"Thank you Nick", Linda sat up and hugged him,

"Your face is a picture Mr Jordan", Zoe was laughing at the Clinical Lead who was shocked by the reaction from Linda,

Then Zoe saw Linda was in pain,

"Linda, come and sit down", Zoe and Nick held Linda, then things went from bad to worse, Linda fainted,

"Linda, Linda, alright can we get the monitors back on her please", Nick was checking her eyes when Linda began to wake,

"Stop it, it's bright", Linda struggled,

"Nick and I need to make sure you Ok", Zoe looked at Linda,

"Just don't leave me", Linda held her hand out,

"NO, no I'm not", Zoe smiled at Linda, then her and Nick exchanged a look of concerned.

"Nick, her pulse is realised", Zoe checked then Nick saw, Linda was getting breathless,

"OK, Linda try and stay calm on one is going to hurt you", Nick said as he out a mask on his patient and friend,

"There. Linda sat up and pointed in the direction of the door where Zoe and Nick saw Rose's Dad,

"Excuse me", Nick went over to see what was going on,

"Where's he going Zoe", Linda was asking,

"Making sure you safe, come on", Zoe smiles giving her the mask and holding her hand.

Later that evening, Linda was ready and had been discharged and was walking out of ED with Zoe and Nick either side,

"You going to be alright Zoe, with Linda I mean", Nick said going to his car,

"Yeah, I think so", Zoe said looking at Linda which made moth girls smile,

"Ok, see you tomorrow,", Nick got in his car and drove off, while Zoe and Linda got in Zoe's car and went home.

Once home, Linda felt much better, being with her best friend. They had some tea and then went to bed, with both girls in the same room because this made Linda safe. Both girls had a good sleep and all was good. Until something went wrong, but Zoe wasn't sure what to do next.


	4. Chapter 4

True Hanna Friendship Chapter 4

The next morning, Zoe had a phone call from Nick to say that she needed to come into work because they were under staffed, yet again.

"Linda, you awake?", Zoe come into their room where her friend was lying,

"I wasn't until you came in", Linda said sarcastically,

"Sorry, are you going to be alright, for a few hours, I shouldn't be too long", Zoe said, smiling at her friend,

"Yeah, I should be, I don't feel like getting up yet", Linda said, lying back down and closing her eyes,

"Hey, that's fine, don't worry about it", Zoe smiled and put her hand on Linda's arm.

Zoe left for work leaving Linda to rest and headed into work, she decided to walk today because it was a lovely morning.

"Moring Nick, where do you want me, if we're so under-staffed", Zoe said, looking confused considering there was no-one in reception and no breaches,

"Resus please, and we have had a big incoming, apparently there has been a fire at a local School", Nick said in management mode,

"OK, right I'm in charge today, so can I have Tess and Kirsty with me please and Lenny, you can help me too, just don't try and kill anyone", Zoe instructed the team while walking into resus where the first patient was needing attention

Back at Zoe's house, Linda was resting and was content, until her mobile rang,

"Hello Zoe", Linda answered, eye closed,

"It's your sister, and I hope you're not with Zoe", Denise was on the other end of the phone,

"Denise, I can't talk right now", Linda was shocked,

"Yes you can, because Britney and Joe are involved in a fire, and I caused it", Denise informed Linda.

Linda was speechless, she got dressed, "Where are they now Denise?",

"Don't know, but they are sending a team, your friends", Denise sounded smirky.

Zoe hadn't taken her car, so Linda drove herself to work, she had no idea what had happened to her family, and knew something was up with her sister. All this time, Zoe was working in resus and had not yet had a break, but she was due one soon.

Denise was waiting outside ED, thinking Linda might come there first, properly to find Zoe,

"Denise, leave and get out my way", Linda came over and ran passed Denise, who stopped Linda,

Denise then decided to hit Linda in the face, "They don't need you as their parents,

"And you think that they need a mum who hurts her sister", Linda shouted, Denise calmed down, but was not leaving,

Linda went in ED and towards the staff room. She entered the staff room and stuck the kettle on, leaning on the edge of the work-surface by the sink, tears in her eyes,

"Linda, what you doing here?", Zoe walked in with an empty mug in her hand, shocked to see her friend at work,

"Hey", Linda said, turned from Zoe, as not for her to notice the red mark on her face,

"How come you have my car keys?", Zoe saw them on the side, by the kettle,

"I…..", Linda was not sure what to say,

"Linda, don't tell me you have driven my car into work?", Zoe looked at Linda as is she was a naughty school girl,

"I Didn't mean to", Linda looked worried,

"Linda, is everything alright, has something happened?", even Zoe was confused now,

Linda just stood there and cried, her head in her hands, Zoe saw something was up and wasn't going or leaving her friend until something was found out and sorted,

Zoe sat Linda down and got her a cup of water, they sat down on the staff room sofas, Zoe determined to work out what was wrong,

"What has happened, otherwise you wouldn't be crying would you", Zoe was the first to speak,

"I was sleeping and then my phone rang and I thought It was you", Linda said, looking disappointed,

"Who called you? because it wasn't me", Zoe smiled at what she had said, but this made Linda cry more

"Come on, you can tell me Linda", Zoe held Linda's hand,

"I was fine until Denise phone", Linda managed to say under the tears,

"Denise!". There was a pause from Zoe and then Linda turned,

"Linda, what's happened here?", Zoe said seeing the mark on her friends face,

"Denise", Linda said, crying again,

"OK, alright, I'll sort things out but first I need to look at that cheek", Zoe said standing up,

"NO, I want to stay here, with you, just a little longer. Please", Linda said, looking up at Zoe,

"OK, that's fine, come here, friends forever. It'll be fine, I promise", Zoe said, hugging her best friend tight, allowing Linda to be in control of the situation.

Zoe and Linda sat there, Zoe holding onto her friend, who couldn't stop crying,

Linda was crying hard, a little breathless,

"Linda, listen to me, calm down for me, and don't worry about anything at the moment", Zoe soothed her friend, rubbing her back,

"What if it happens again", Linda sobbed,

"Then you tell me", Zoe cared, and hugged her friend, letting her cry her worry out,

"OK, thank you Zoe", Linda had calmed down and was able to concentrate on her friend more.

"It's OK, just makes sure you let me help you. Come on, let's go and get you something to eat and see to that cheek of yours", Zoe sad holding Linda's hand and they walked off together hand in hand, leaving the staff room. Hanna and Andrews went in the direction of the café and cubicles but were interpreted by someone. What were the girls going to do?


End file.
